


The Rain: Season 3 - You can't survive alone

by burning_ink



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Battle, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_ink/pseuds/burning_ink
Summary: (Alternative version of the final season 3)After the events of Season 2, Simone and her friends have more than one problem to handle. With Sarah being infected with an even more powerful mutation of the virus, Rasmus joining the dark side and Apollon still chasing after them, they all know that the final showdown is inevitably coming closer. But in the end, it's only one question that matters - which of them is going to survive this merciless fight?
Relationships: Jean/Lea (The Rain), Martin & Patrick (The Rain), Rasmus Andersen/Sarah, Simone Andersen/Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Rain: Season 3 - You can't survive alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! :)  
> As we're all impatiently waiting for the next season of "The Rain", I figured that I could try turning my ideas for it into this story. I tried to capture the characters as well as possible, and I also decided that Kira would probably stay with the group, as it was kind of obvious that she betrayed Apollon. :D  
> I don't exactly know how long this fanfiction is going to be, but it definitely will be more than ten and less than thirty chapters.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the general setting (it would be nice, tho), as they all belong to the creators of "The Rain."  
> Any suggestions for improvement are very welcomed, and I hope you enjoy this first (and also slow and introducing) chapter!

She just couldn’t stop trembling.  
  
Martin had tried almost everything: covering her in blankets, making her a cup of her favourite tea, hugging her and whispering that he was there for her, but still … Simone was shaking.  
  
He knew, deep down, that it was a completely normal reaction of her body to act like this after everything she had experienced during the last few days, weeks, and even years, but it was almost unbearable for him to see her suffer. She had not said a single word since they had discovered that the virus had somehow managed to bring Sarah back to life and since Rasmus had left the base with Apollon’s people. At first, Martin had thought it was just the shock, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Simone was likely to have a massive trauma from everything that had happened. So, he just continued to hug her tightly in a desperate attempt to calm her irregular breathing and to steady her erratic pulse. “I am so sorry”, he murmured into her hair. He had been incredibly angry and hurt after she had practically broken up with him, but still, he felt as though it had been a huge mistake to leave her. And finally, she said something: “Don’t be. It is all my fault.” He shook his head and pressed a light kiss on the top of her head. “You just wanted to save your brother.” Simone swallowed thickly. “And now Lea is dead, you were almost killed, and I shot my own brother.”   
Martin sighed. Even he had been surprised that Simone had done this. Seeing the black streaks of the virus heading right towards him, he really had thought that he was going to die. Simone had shot Rasmus in order to save him, despite the fact that Rasmus meant the world to her, and although it was not entirely right, it had somehow touched Martin. “You saved my life, Simone.” He pressed another kiss on her hair. “And from what Fie told me, Lea’s … what happened to her was an accident.” He was not able to say the word _death_ out loud. Simone didn’t say anything, but suddenly, he heard a quiet sob escaping from her mouth. He turned around so that he could face her, and the tears which rolled down her cheeks almost broke his heart. He placed his hand on her face and gently started wiping away the hot, salty, tears. “Everything went wrong”, she cried, her brown eyes flooded with sorrow. Martin moved his hand to her chin and lifted it until her gaze found his. “We’re going to figure this out, okay?” She didn’t react and he placed his other hand on her shoulder. “Simone, please. Stop blaming yourself.”  
  
She wanted to retort something, but suddenly, the door of her small room opened. “Um … we’re having some kind of meeting in the common room”, explained Patrick, visibly uncomfortable as soon as he noticed the tears on Simone’s cheeks. But she simply wiped them away with her sleeve, nodded, and let go of Martin’s hug. “We’re coming.” Martin gave her a doubting look. She was clearly exhausted and in a difficult emotional state, and he knew that she needed to rest. But Simone, stubborn as always, had already stood up and followed Patrick, so he decided not to argue about that.  
  
Their whole group sat at the big table in the base’s main room, and they all looked as tired and overwhelmed as he felt. Simone, Patrick and him sat down too, and Jean immediately blurted out: “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have let them in. I … I was just …” “It’s okay”, Simone simply said and gave him a weak smile. “I am the one who has to apologize. To all of you.”  
  
Patrick couldn’t suppress a little nod, but Fie gave him a bump with her elbow. “This doesn’t matter now.” She sighed. “What matters is the fact that Sarah is infected too, and that she surely isn’t happy about having to be in a quarantine room.” Patrick frowned. “How could she even survive? What kind of freaky stuff is happening with this virus?” Fie shrugged. “Just like Rasmus survived Simone’s bullet, the virus reanimated Sarah’s body and healed her wound. Remember, Rasmus kissed her right before she … died.” Jean gave her a confused look. “Bullet? Simone shot Rasmus?” Martin noticed how Simone tensed, so he decided to answer for her. They had only had the time to tell Fie about this. “She protected me. Rasmus … he tried to kill me.” Patrick snorted. “Of course, after all we’ve done for him. This ungrateful piece of-“ “Enough!”, Martin interrupted him sharply. Simone’s trembling had become worse, and he felt nothing but incredibly worried about her. This was too much for her. Normally, Simone would have gotten angry at him for speaking for her, but now, she just didn’t react at all. The others seemed to notice that, too, and Fie bit her lower lip. “Look, Simone … maybe you should join us later and get some sleep now”, she suggested softly. Simone lifted her head. In a toneless voice, she simply replied: “I’m fine. I need to know what we’re going to do now.”  
They all remained silent for a moment, until Kira took part in the conversation for the first time: “I am pretty sure that your brother is now working with Apollon’s people.” Simone just looked at the ground and stayed silent. “Me too”, Patrick added, “we saw him leaving the base with this creepy Sten-guy, and he didn’t seem to mind following him.” Martin rubbed his temples. “But why? I thought he wanted to get rid of the virus as well?” The question had been directed to Fie and Simone, but Jean answered instead: “Because he is a goddamn killer. He killed Lea. He killed a dozen of strangers. He is completely out of his mind!” Martin side-eyed Simone, and to his surprise, she nodded. “I … he wanted to kill me too”, she then whispered, and her voice was so broken, it made Martin’s heart ache. “Never before have I seen him that … enraged.” Martin took her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “That means … if he works for Apollon now, we’re all screwed”, Patrick said in a bitter voice. Kira tilted her hand. “Not only us. Apollon wants to use Rasmus in order to create a whole new species.” Jean’s eyes widened. “They think that this virus can give a human being a certain kind of … power.”   
“Well, that’s not completely wrong”, Fie mumbled. “It’s just not the right kind of power.”  
  
Martin, who still held Simone’s hand, added: “But this isn’t our worst problem right now. What do we do with Sarah?” Again, it was Kira who expressed a quiet suggestion: “You should keep her in quarantine until we know how far the virus in her body is mutated.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “What are you even doing here?”, he suddenly wanted to know. “Since when are you one of us?” “She helped us”, Martin hissed, “now is not the time for that!” Patrick crossed his arms and leant back in his seat. “We need to do some research on Sarah”, Simone said in a quiet voice. “We need to find out if her mutation of the virus is even worse.” Jean swallowed thickly. “And what if something goes wrong again?” Simone lowered her gaze and Martin thought to see a tear in the corner of her eye. “I will not try to cure her. Never again.” Her voice was filled with so many emotions: regret, grief, self-hatred, and Martin just wanted to take all of that away from her.  
  
Fie reached her hand out and placed it on Simone’s shoulder. “We will talk about the details tomorrow, okay? For now, we should all get some rest.” Patrick raised an eyebrow. “We’re not leaving? What if they come back?” Kira shook her head. “They have everything they wanted. Rasmus was their only aim.” A heavy silence followed these words. For a few seconds, no one did or said anything, until Martin sighed and stood up, still not letting go of Simone’s hand. “Okay, goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow.” The others nodded and stood up too, and while they all went to their own bedrooms – except for Kira, who was offered a bed that had once belonged to one of Fie’s colleagues – Martin simply led Simone to his. She gave him a questioning look. “You’re still shaking”, he just said. “I … I wouldn’t feel good if I left you alone now.” A soft smile crept onto her lips. “Thank you”, she whispered before she followed Martin into his bedroom and lied down with him.  
  
She was so incredibly exhausted that she didn’t even bother to change clothes, she just wanted to let herself fall into his care. As soon as she felt Martin's arms welcome her with a longing embrace, she could feel her tense muscles relax a bit. With a content sigh, she snuggled up to him and started to draw little circles on his hand, which he had gently placed on her stomach. “I hate being so weak”, she then whispered into the darkness that surrounded them. Martin shifted a bit and held her even tighter. “You know that you’re not weak, Simone.” She just shrugged. At this point, she didn’t really know anything, neither about herself, nor about the future, let alone her brother. The only thing that somehow seemed reliable was Martin, and she knew that they would still have to talk about their relationship, as they had said way too many hurtful things to each other during their talk at the campfire. But for now, all she needed was some rest, and all she wanted was to experience some peace within the feeling of Martin close to her.  
  
And while Simone Andersen finally managed to fall asleep, Rasmus Andersen was wide awake. The last time he had been at Apollon’s headquarters, he had almost been killed by his own father, and therefore, this place didn’t necessarily trigger much joy in him. But still, the reason why he was here lit up a small spark of hope deep within him. He tried to focus on nothing but this tiny, vanishingly little spark – because otherwise, he would have to think of Sarah. He would have to remember the paleness of her face which had been a horrifying contrast to the dark red of the blood stain on her dress. He would have to remember the way her lips had felt – soft, despite her fever, and tasting like looking up to a crystal blue sky felt. Almost impalpably, he shook is head to chase off these memories. Right now, he had to concentrate on the man sitting right in front of him. Sten. That was the name he had introduced himself with, the name of a man who had a vision which fascinated Rasmus in a way he couldn’t quite grasp. The man didn’t even wear some kind of protective clothing or a mask, but he wore a winsome smile instead. “So, what do you think?”, he then asked Rasmus, completely serious, as though he was actually on a par with him. Rasmus hesitated for a moment. Although he could still feel the pain of the bullet Simone had shot him with, only for one moment, he didn’t want to betray her. But suddenly, his doubts were replaced with an inner voice, a dominant and urgent one. _She would have killed you. She wanted to change you. They all thought you were weak, and now you’re going to show them your real strength._ The echo of the voice filled his head and clouded his mind and it even felt as though it would pulse through his whole body, like every inch of him was possessed by anger and hatred. “I agree with you”, Rasmus eventually replied, “and I will help you.” _Yes! Go on, continue!_ The voice was cheering him on now, in a frantic, insane, manner, but it made him feel as strong as he had never been before. Strong enough to forget the loss of Sarah and the love he had once felt towards his older sister.  
  
 **Strong enough to destroy everything and everyone that was going to try to stop him.**  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was the beginning!  
> As English isn't my mother tongue, I am grateful to everyone who points out mistakes or sentences that might sound awkward or anything. :)  
> I hope you liked it and that we see each other in the next chapter!


End file.
